


"Can I have this dance?"

by virvatulilla



Series: 100 ways to say I love you - my OCs [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virvatulilla/pseuds/virvatulilla
Summary: 100 ways to say I love you challenge 14. Kúura/Frela





	"Can I have this dance?"

The javobis were having a feast around the bonfire after their performance. Frela still wasn’t sure if she was supposed to be there because she wasn’t a javobi, but she had found that she was very welcome to the feast. After being introduced to Kúura’s friends – several dozen people – she found herself sitting in the warmth of the bonfire with a plate of food on her lap, humming along to the music they were playing, and watching the javobis dance.

“You and Kúura, huh?”

Frela let out a surprised squeak when one javobi suddenly sat beside her. The javobi gave an amused laugh. “Sorry if I startled you,” she said. “But I’m curious. Are you two a couple?”

Frela blinked a couple of times. “Um–”

“It’s alright if you don’t want to answer,” the javobi continued before Frela could get a word in the middle. “And my name’s Halilie, ‘s alright if you forgot since there’s so many of us.”

Halilie fell silent for a while when her eyes found Kúura in the dancing crowd. Frela looked at her for a while. “Do you– or did you have a crush on him?”

“What?” Halilie said, not taking her eyes off Kúura, who was now dancing with the person Frela remembered was the other leader of the javobis. “Well, for a while,” Halilie admitted. “But it was quite some time ago. It’s so good to see him have someone else as his first priority than– did he tell you about her?”

Frela nodded. “About Nangien, yes,” she said. “Back when we were close friends.”

“Oh, so you  _ are _ a couple,” Halilie smirked, gently punching Frela in the upper arm. “I wasn’t sure since he would’ve brought all his friends to this feast if he could.”

Frela smiled, also watching Kúura while the last notes of the dance played. “I know.”

Kúura had apparently noticed their gazes while dancing, because as soon as the music stopped he started making his way towards them. “Isn’t it good that we got him to wear that shirt?” Halilie whispered to Frela just before bolting, leaving Frela to blush alone when she paid more attention to the tight shirt Kúura was wearing.

The smile on Kúura’s face was filling Frela with more warmth and light than the bonfire when he sat next to her. “Are you enjoying the feast?” he asked, stealing a piece of the bread slice on Frela’s plate.

Frela, who was now extremely aware of Kúura’s skin-tight shirt and his low neckline could only nod vigorously. Kúura chuckled. “I saw Halilie was sitting with you a moment ago. What did you two talk about?”

“You,” Frela said, smiling a little. “I didn’t get to say much, but I guess she found out that you wearing that shirt is one of the best things that has happened tonight.”

Kúura smiled in a way that made his eyes crinkle up, and suddenly he leant his forehead on Frela’s shoulder. Frela thought he was about to say something, but then the orchestra rang a chord, and he stood up. “Can I have this dance?”

Frela blinked a couple of times. “But I don’t know the dances.”

The smile on Kúura’s face got warmer. “I’ll show you,” he said, gesturing to Frela to stand up. “You’ll love it.”

“Can  _ I _ have the next dance, then?” she asked, letting Kúura pull her to her feet and towards the part of the area where people were starting to . “I would love to teach the javobis a dance from my home country.”

Kúura’s arms were strong and warm when he pulled Frela into the right position for the dance. “I’m sure they’ll love it too,” he smiled.


End file.
